Ein hehrer Traum
'Träumer' 'Stille lag über dem nächtlichen Land, deren Sonne schon vor Stunden hinter dem Horizont entschwunden war. Nur wenige Menschen konnten noch auf den Straßen der kleinen Stadt ausgemacht werden, die meisten ruhten bereits selig in ihren Betten, wartend auf den neuen Tag, der sie mit seinem warmen Licht, begrüßen und behutsam wecken würde. Die wenigen Wanderer der Nacht, wurden zumeist durch ihre Arbeit daran gehindert sich der Allgemeinheit anzuschließen. Nur ein noch kleinerer Anteil dieser Menge begab sich tatsächlich noch freiwillig hinaus in die Dunkelheit, welche nur spärlich durch den Schein einiger Laternen durchbrochen wurde. Unterschiedliche Gründe trieben sie an. Schlaflosigkeit, die sie hofften durch einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang zu überwinden. Das frühzeitige Verlassen einer Feier, welche die Verbleibenden noch bis in den Morgengrauen wachhalten würde, während sie selbst sich trunken vom Alkohol torkelnd nach Hause bewegten – oder zumindest hofften, sich auf dem halbwegs richtigen Pfad dahin zu befinden. Und dann gab es da noch die Träumer. Sie schliefen zu dieser Zeit nicht wie alle anderen, weil sie die Ruhe genossen um ihren Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie schwelgten in Erinnerungen, gedachten der Zukunft oder tauchten gar ab, in fremde Welten. Solche, die der unseren nicht unähnlich schienen, aber auch in fantastische, abenteuerliche, dramatische, tragische… scheinbar unvorstellbare Sphären, die fernab jeder Realität oder zumindest unseres Sonnensystems lagen. Diese Menschen, deren Zahl begrenzt war, kannten sich zumeist nicht, obgleich sie alle etwas verband. Sie träumten Tag ein Tag aus, während das reale Leben einfach an ihnen vorbeizog. Wer brauchte ihn schon, diesen kalten, grausamen Ort, der es mit Menschen wie ihnen nicht gut meinte? Der sie ihre Träume nicht einfach träumen ließ, da er sich immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drängen musste, um ihnen ihre ''Pflichten ''aufzuzeigen. Oh ja, wie eine Pflicht fühlte es sich für sie an, jeden Morgen aufzustehen, sich fertig zu machen, etwas zu essen, zu arbeiten, gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten zu beachten, zu lächeln, alles abzunicken, nach Hause gehen, wieder etwas essen, die wenige verbleibende Zeit für sich, Freunde, Familie, Partner und Haustiere nutzen, am nächsten Tag das Gleiche von vorn, wieder und wieder und wieder, in einem nicht enden wollenden Kanon, bis er dann doch endlich endete und der unvermeidliche Tod sie ereilte. Auch das war eine Pflicht, die sie alle zu erfüllen hatten. Sterben. Und wenn ihre Seele, ihren regungslosen, erkaltenden Körper hinter sich ließ, würde sie all ihre Träume mit sich nehmen, davontragen in ferne Welten, um sie schlussendlich doch Realität werden zu lassen. So hofften sie wenigstens. Mit Sicherheit wissen würden sie es freilich erst, wenn der Tot kam, um sie mit sich zu nehmen, wenn ihre Stunde geschlagen hatte. Bis dahin wollten sie nicht sterben. Auch wenn das Leben noch so hart, ungerecht und rüpelhaft mit ihnen umging. So lange sie lebten, konnten sie mit Gewissheit träumen und so lange sie noch träumen konnten, hatte das Leben ihnen immer noch genug zu bieten, dass es sich lohnte, es fortzuführen. Und wer konnte es schon sagen? Womöglich wurden die Träume eines Tages ja doch wahr… 'Hammerhart 'Ludwig zählte zu diesen Menschen, den Träumern. Auch in dieser Nacht hatte ihn die begrüßende Stille auf den Straßen in ihre mütterlichen Arme genommen, ihn fest umschlossen, hin und her gewiegt, vor allem aber sicher durch die Dunkelheit geleitet, während er blindlings einem Weg gefolgt war, von dem er nur wusste, dass er ihn irgendwohin führen würde, nicht aber was ihn dort erwartete. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, der Weg war das Ziel und in diesem Fall galt es schon als zielführend, sich nur auf ihm zu befinden und in aller Seelenruhe träumen zu können. Seine Füße trugen ihn schlussendlich zu einem kleinen Park, von dem er bisher noch nicht gewusst hat. Allerdings kannte er sich in der Ecke der Stadt, in der er sich jetzt befand auch überhaupt nicht aus, und das obwohl er in den knapp fünfzig Jahren seines bisherigen Lebens, nie woanders gewohnt hat. Seltsam, wie viel Zeit man doch an einem Ort verbringen kann, ohne ihn jemals gänzlich kennen zu lernen. Die Grünanlage kam ihm jedenfalls sehr gelegen, da er langsam die Entfernung, die er bis hierhin zurückgelegt hatte – wie lange war er eigentlich schon unterwegs? – in den Knochen spürte. Gut, dass sich hier alle naselang eine Bank fand, auf der er ein wenig ausruhen konnte, ehe er den Rückweg antrat. Darum, dass er sich verirrt hatte, machte er sich indes keine Gedanken, da seine Beine ihn, sobald er es zuließ, von ganz allein wieder zurückführen würden. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine neue Ecke seiner Heimat entdeckte. Vorerst jedoch nahm er sich den Moment, sich zu setzen und einfach die Atmosphäre zu genießen. Hier zwischen den Bäumen, die ewig verharrend unter dem Firmament über ihnen standen, war es sogar noch stiller. Apropos. Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel und stellte zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht fest, wie wolkenlos er sich zeigte, wodurch die Sterne in all ihrer Pracht funkelnd auf ihn herabscheinen konnten. Ein atemberaubender Anblick, der umso mehr einlud, den Geist fallen zu lassen, abzutauchen, sich… „Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?“ Die plötzlich erschallende Stimme neben ihm, ließ Ludwig so heftig zusammenzucken, dass er fast von der Bank gefallen wäre. Erschrocken sah er neben sich, wo auf einmal ein schlaksiger Mann Anfang dreißig saß, der mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, ebenfalls hinaufsah. Als der Ältere nicht antwortete, weil er zu perplex war, um überhaupt irgendwelche Worte zu finden, blickte sein Gegenüber schließlich herab und ihm direkt in die Augen. „Die Sterne.“ Ob ihm wohl bewusst war, dass er gerade Men in Black zitiert hatte? Wie auch immer, Ludwig sollte wohl langsam mal antworten. Gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten und so… ''Pflichten. „Ja, allerdings“, kommentierte er knapp. Nach einem Gespräch war ihm so gar nicht zumute, aber vielleicht konnte er den Kerl schnell abwimmeln und sich danach wieder sich selbst widmen. Und wenn nicht, würde er einfach gehen. Scheiß auf Gepflogenheiten. „Sie haben mich immer schon fasziniert, müssen Sie wissen. Die Weiten dort oben“, schwadronierte der Fremde ungefragt weiter. Er machte nicht gerade den Eindruck eines Verbrechers, der plante ihn zu überfallen. Ebenso wenig wirkte er verwahrlost oder wie ein Partygänger, der im Vollrausch einfach wahllos Leute anquatschte. Nein, vielmehr wollte man ihm etwas kultiviertes zusprechen. In seinen Augen lagen Klarheit, Intelligenz und ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz, beinahe so, als fühle er sich über den Dingen schwebend, vor allem aber über anderen Menschen. „Ja, ich finde sie auch sehr faszinierend“, erwiderte Ludwig. Er konnte ja wenigstens höflich sein, einen kurzen Plausch halten, sich dann entschuldigen und wieder aufbrechen. War ja nicht so, dass er für den Tag noch große Pläne verfolgte… Der andere schien seine Worte als Einladung zu nehmen, munter weiter zu reden. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Ich habe in Ihnen gleich etwas gesehen, das mich an mich selbst erinnert. Sie können ihrer eigenen Welt auch nicht viel abgewinnen, nicht wahr? Wären viel lieber dort draußen, ganz egal wo, nur weit weg von hier, an einem Ort, der nur eines muss: Sich von diesem hier unterscheiden.“ Der Mann traute seinen Ohren nicht. Konnte es etwa sein? Nein, das war nicht möglich, schlichtweg zu unwahrscheinlich und doch… hier war er, sein Seelenverwandter. Ein Mensch unter tausenden und abertausenden, dem er unter normalen Umständen nie hätte begegnen können, da sich die Wege solcher wie sie es waren, nie kreuzten und wenn doch, dann gingen sie versunken in ihre eigenen Fantasien unbemerkt aneinander vorbei und das ohne jede Chance, sich je wieder zu begegnen. Freilich war es immer noch möglich das er sich irrte, dass er den kapitalen Fehler beging, sich zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen, nur um am Ende doch enttäuscht zu werden. Andererseits, wäre das Leben noch lebenswert, wenn man sich nicht hin und wieder einen Funken davon gönnte? „Zweifeln sie nicht mein Freund“, sprach der Jüngere weiter. „Es stimmt, Sie haben einen gefunden, einen Träumer, wie ich unsereins gerne nenne.“ Träumer.... ja, das passte. Selbst wäre er nie auf diese Bezeichnung gekommen, jetzt jedoch, da er sie aus dem Mund eines gleichgesinnten hörte, schien sie perfekt zu passen. Und wie war das gewesen? Freund… er hatte ihn Freund genannt. Seltsam, obgleich die Anrede wohl nur so daher gesagt worden war, fühlte es sich ungemein gut an. Es war nicht so, dass Ludwig keine Freunde besaß, doch hatte er sich noch nie so instinktiv mit jemandem verbunden gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Das Empfindung spielte sich auf einer gänzlich anderen Ebene seines Seins ab, viel tiefer, gewichtiger. Auf einmal wollte er alles, nur nicht mehr hier weg. Ein breites Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Fremden. „Habe ich Sie jetzt so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie sprachlos geworden sind, mein Freund? Es tut mir leid, Sie so überrumpelt zu haben, es ist nur so, dass ich ein recht offener Mensch bin und auf die verkrampfte Art unserer modernen Gesellschaft einen feuchten Kehricht gebe.“ „Nein, nein“, versicherte Ludwig hastig, „das ist es nicht. Ich… ok doch, ich gebe zu ein wenig überrascht haben Sie mich schon. Aber auf die positive Art, wie ich anmerken möchte!“ Das Lächeln des Anderen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Es wirkte warm, herzlich, echt. „Freut mich zu hören.“ Er atmete tief durch, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und hob das Antlitz wieder gen Himmel. „Ist das nicht eine herrliche Nacht? Es könnte keinen besseren Zeitpunkt, für eine schicksalhafte Begegnung, wie diese geben, finden Sie nicht?“ „Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen.“ Auch seine Miene verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, die Fröhlichkeit des Fremden wirkte ansteckend. „Darf ich fragen, wie sie heißen?“ „Dürfen Sie“, erwiderte er, ohne den Blick vom Firmament abzuwenden. Ludwig wartete darauf, dass er ihn nannte, jedoch schwieg der Jüngere beharrlich. Dann machte es klick ''bei ihm und er lachte leise in sich hinein. „Verstehe, gut. Wie heißen Sie?“ „Christoph, aber nenne Sie mich Chris“, antwortete der Mann dieses Mal, ehe er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte und ihm dabei die Hand hinhielt. Dieser ergriff sie sogleich und während er sie schüttelte, nannte er seinen eigenen Namen. „Ludwig.“ „Sehr erfreut, Ludwig.“ „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“ Sie verharrten noch einen Moment, die Hände ineinander geschlagen, so lange, bis es beinahe unfreiwillig komisch wurde, dann entließ Christoph ihn aus seinem Griff, wobei seine Augen jedoch auf ihm haften blieben. Das Lächeln, das dabei ebenfalls weiterhin sein Gesicht zierte, wirkte mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde unnatürlicher, fast schon beängstigend. Gerade als der Ältere etwas sagen wollte, um die Situation zu entschärfen, entriss Chris sich aus dem Bann, drehte den Kopf und schaute stattdessen in die Ferne des Parks. Augenblicklich löste sich die Anspannung in Wohlgefallen auf und Ludwig schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Wollte er seinen neugewonnen Freund etwa vergraulen, indem er ihm ein wenig Exzentrik zum Vorwurf machte? Da sollte er sich lieber erst einmal an die eigene Nase fassen. „Erzählen Sie mir von ihrem Traum“, begann Christoph aus heiterem Himmel wieder zu sprechen. Noch zu gefangen von seinem kurzen Aussetzer, verstand der Andere nicht sofort. „Wie bitte?“ „Ihr Traum, den, der ihnen immer wieder vorschwebt. Oh, ich weiß, dass Sie sich schon so manche Welt erdacht haben. Sie sind in Welten versunken, die den meisten Menschen bestenfalls surreal erscheinen, schlimmstenfalls würden sie derartige Vorstellungen müde belächeln, aber wie alle Träumer, gibt es eine Sache, zu der sie immer wieder zurückkehren, oder? Ist doch so? Eine Alternativversion unserer Realität, die sie sich wie keine andere herbeisehen und da sie diese nicht haben können, träumen Sie davon, spielen sie immer wieder ab und suhlen sich in Ihrem illusionistischen Glück.“ Es so genau beschrieben zu hören war hart. Ja, es stimmte was er vermutete. Genau so erging es ihm in absoluter, unvermeidbarer Regelmäßigkeit. Es schmerzte diese Empfindung in Worte gekleidet zu vernehmen, weil sie so zu einer unabänderlichen Tatsache wurde. Allerdings half ihm das Wissen darüber hinweg, dass es auch andere gab, die so fühlten, die seinen Schmerz verstanden, mit denen er darüber reden und sich gleichzeitig gewiss sein konnte, dass sie ihn für seine albernen Träume nicht auslachen würden. „Ja es stimmt“, setzte Ludwig stockend an. Plötzlich fühlte sein Mund sich trocken an und zu Lachen, war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zumute. „In jungen Jahren habe ich mit ein paar Freunden eine Band gegründet, Rock-Musik. Wir waren grottenschlecht, ganz ehrlich, aber verdammt noch mal es hat Spaß gemacht! Wenn die Jungs gespielt und ich gesungen habe, dann haben wir ''gelebt, verstehen Sie? Es war großartig. Wir haben uns damals geschworen eines Tages groß rauszukommen, auf Welttournee zu gehen und solche Sachen halt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und versank für einen Augenblick in Schweigen. „Was ist daraus geworden?“, fragte Christoph nach einer Weile. Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na was wohl? Wir wurden älter, verantwortungsbewusster, uns darüber im Klaren, dass wir nie über den Keller unseres Hauses oder irgendwelche Hinterhofkneipen hinauskommen würden, suchten uns Jobs, lebten uns auseinander, ließen die Instrumente verstauben und gaben es somit auf.“ „Wie hieß Ihre Band?“ Die Frage überraschte Ludwig. Er hätte jetzt mit irgendwelchen Beileidsbekundungen gerechnet, was die Stimmung endgültig verdorben hätte, doch stattdessen ließ sein neuer Freund es zu, dass er noch ein wenig weiter in der guten alten Zeit schwelgte. Als er sich an den Namen erinnerte, musste er unfreiwillig lächeln. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Hammerhart.“ „Wie war das?“ Der Mann lachte kurz herzhaft auf, was sich noch besser anfühlte. „Ich weiß, das ist lächerlich, aber es stimmt. Wir waren eine Rock-Band mit dem ikonischen Namen ‚Hammerhart‘, einfallsreich, nicht wahr? Oh man…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das waren verrückte Zeiten.“ „Ich empfinde ihn als sehr passend“, meinte Chris nüchtern. „Wie das?“ Doch auf diese Frage sollte er keine Antwort bekommen, da der Jüngere auf einmal das Thema wechselte. „Wollen Sie hören wovon ich stetig träume?“ Obgleich von dem plötzlichen Wechsel immer noch ein wenig irritiert, sagte Ludwig ehrlich: „Sicher, gerne.“ „In meinen Träumen sehe ich mich als weltberühmten Autor, der mit seinen Büchern seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient. Die Realität sieht leider so aus, dass ich zwar schon seit Jahren schreibe, aber kein Erfolg in Sicht ist. Die Verlage lehnen meine Einreichungen jedes Mal ab, sie wollen einfach nicht begreifen wie sehr mir daran liegt, wie sehr ich für meine Geschichten lebe. Obwohl, vielleicht begreifen sie es ja doch, sind aber grausam genug einfach darüber hinwegzusehen und eine arme Seele wie mich lieber versauern zu lassen, statt ihr ihren verdienten Ruhm zu gönnen.“ Der Gram, der aus seiner Stimme sprach, machte den Zauber der Vergangenheit restlos zunichte. Ludwig fühlte sich so schlagartig ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeschleudert, dass ihm schwindelte. Außerdem machte es ihn traurig. „Immerhin arbeiten Sie noch an der Erreichung Ihres Traums. Sie haben ihn nicht aufgegeben.“ Verdammt, dafür hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Dafür, dass er nicht bemitleidet werden wollte, schrie sein Tonfall ein bisschen zu sehr danach, genau das zu erhaschen. „Ja, das stimmt wohl“, erklärte der Andere beiläufig, als wäre er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Gleichwohl klangen seine Worte so bedeutungsschwanger, dass dem Älteren schauderte. Nach einer kurzen Pause hängte er noch eine Frage an seine Aussage. „Rein hypothetisch Ludwig, wie weit würden Sie gehen, um Ihren Traum zu erfüllen?“ Der Angesprochene bekam unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihm aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht mehr gefiel, langsam verging ihm die Freude daran und das Bedürfnis sich möglichst bald auf den Heimweg zu machen, wurde in ihm laut. So leichtfertig wollte er seine neue Freundschaft jedoch nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Der Kerl mochte sich ein wenig seltsam verhalten, na und? Was war schon dabei? Jeder hatte doch so seine Macken. Außerdem hatte er doch nur eine Frage gestellt, nichts was irgendeine Form von Handlung nach sich ziehen musste. „Ich weiß nicht, ehrlich gesagt, soweit habe ich nie gedacht“, erwiderte er möglichst gelassen. Das beeindruckte Christoph allerdings kaum. „Ach kommen Sie, mein Freund, lügen Sie mich nicht an.“ „Das… habe ich nicht.“ Der junge Mann wandte sich von der Ferne, in die er blicke ab und wieder ihm zu, wobei er ihm tief in die Augen sah. Ludwig meinte darin eine Tiefe zu erkennen, die ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Wie ein dunkler Abgrund, aus dem ein eisigkalter Wind blies. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund begann Ludwig leicht zu zittern. „Haben Sie nicht?“, fragte Chris kühl. „Sie wollen mir also ernsthaft glauben machen, ihren Traum wieder und wieder in Gedanken erlebt, aber nie darüber nachgedacht zu haben, wie sie ihn womöglich hätten erreichen können oder noch erreichen könnten?“ Schluckend log er, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, zum zweiten Mal. „So ist es.“ Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden lang an, ehe das Lächeln zurückkehrte, nur dass es nun bei Weitem nicht mehr so freundlich und warm rüberkam. „Hm, in Ordnung, wenn Sie sich unbedingt selbst davon überzeugen wollen, ist das ok für mich.“ Er atmete tief ein, streckte sich ein wenig, ließ die Schultern kreisen. „Ich denke es wird Zeit.“ Obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, fragte Ludwig: „Zeit wofür?“ „Ich habe Ihnen auf ihre Frage noch nicht geantwortet“, erklärte der Andere. „Was ich so passend an ihrem Band-Namen fand.“ Während er das sagte, beugte er sich nach vorne, um unter die Bank zu greifen. Tastend schienen seine Finger nach etwas zu suchen. Auch wenn er den Spruch ‚Neugier ist der Katze Tod‘ nur zu gut kannte, konnte der Ältere sich nicht erwehren, sich ebenfalls leicht nach vorn zu beugen, um zu sehen, was sein Gesprächspartner da trieb. „Nun Ludwig, Sie werden jeden Moment erkennen, dass der Name wie die Faust aufs Auge passt.“ Just in diesem Augenblick kam er wieder hoch, wobei er weit mit dem linken Arm ausholte. Der Schlag kam so überraschend und hart, dass der alte Träumer ihn im ersten Moment gar nicht richtig registrierte. Erst als das Blut begann sich einen Weg seine Schläfe hinab zu bahnen, setzte der heftige Schmerz ein. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Dafür zuckten seine Augen hin und her, als versuchten sie zu begreifen, wozu sein angeschlagenes Hirn nicht mehr in der Lage war. Dann fixierten sie ihn, den blutigen Hammer, der in der Hand von Christoph lag. Hammerhart, durchzuckte ein letzter klarer Gedanke seinen Geist, wobei sich irrwitzigerweise ein Lachen seine Kehle nach oben steigen wollte. Allerdings sollte er nicht mehr dazu kommen, es erklingen zu lassen, da kurz darauf auch schon der zweite Schlag folgte, welcher begleitet wurde von ewiger Finsternis. ' ' '''Verhör 'Kommissar Kubinsky las insbesondere die letzten Zeilen ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, ehe er das Blatt sinken ließ und den ihm gegenübersitzenden Straftäter mit unterkühltem Blick fokussierte. Er hatte den vor sich ausgebreiteten Mist nur deswegen so oft gelesen, weil er seine Gefühle im Zaum halten musste, da er andernfalls vermutlich auf den Kerl losgegangen wäre. Keine gute Idee, wenn die Kollegen ihn durch das Fenster zur Rechten, wie es für Verhörräume typisch war, beobachteten. Denn selbst wenn sie mit seiner Meinung konform gingen, gab es Regeln, an die sie sich zu halten hatten. Nachdem er sich noch einen kurzen Augenblick der Besinnung genommen hatte, fragte er möglichst beherrscht: „Halten Sie diesen kranken Scherz vielleicht für witzig?“ „Keineswegs Herr Kommissar“, erwiderte der Mann gelassen und mit diesem für ihn typischem, selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es stimmte, der Kerl machte wirklich den Eindruck sich über alle erhaben zu fühlen, nur das er das nicht war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war Dreck, die unterste Schicht der Gesellschaft. „Sie wurden beauftragt ihr Geständnis schriftlich abzulegen, nicht daraus eine abartige Geschichte zu machen, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf keinerlei realer Grundlage basiert. Das Opfer hat weder Ludwig geheißen, noch hat er jemals in einer Band gespielt oder davon geträumt mit einer berühmt zu werden. Er war dreifacher Vater, liebender Ehemann und geschätztes Mitglied seiner Gemeinschaft, Sie mieses Stück Scheiße.“ Von der Beleidigung unbeeindruckt, zuckte sein Gegenüber mit den Schultern. „Das mag schon sein, aber meine Vorstellung hat durchaus etwas romantisches, finden Sie nicht?“ Kubinsky wurde schlecht. Der Typ war doch wirklich vollkommen durchgeknallt und das Schlimmste: Mit der Nummer würde er garantiert auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren. Die Scheißkerle kamen damit doch immer wieder durch. „Nein, finde ich nicht, ist aber auch egal was ich davon halte. Wenn es nach mir geht, können Sie in der Hölle schmoren, aber das habe ich nicht zu entscheiden. Was mich aber noch interessieren würde, das heißt, sofern Sie denn gewillt sind mir darauf eine klare Antwort zu geben: Warum das Ganze? Warum einen Unschuldigen kaltblütig ermorden und sich dann freiwillig stellen? Was haben Sie davon, außer einem halben Leben hinter Gittern?“ Christoph kicherte leise, wobei der Kommissar die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. ''Reiß dich zusammen!, ermahnte er sich. „Wir wissen beide, dass man mich nicht so lange meiner Freiheit berauben wird, wie ich es verdient hätte.“ Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Handinnenflächen. Er bebte vor Zorn, hielt sich aber weiterhin zurück, auch wenn er dem Kerl am liebsten sein selbstsicheres Grinsen aus der Fresse poliert hätte. „Aber gut, ich will Ihnen den Gefallen tun. Was ich damit bezweckt habe, ist recht simpel: Der Mord an Ludwig oder wie auch immer er hieß, wird meine Karriere begründen. Er wird der Stein sein, von dem ich mich abgestoßen habe, um etwas Höheres zu erreichen, um Ruhm ''zu erreichen.“ Sollte das noch ein Scherz sein? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, so ernst wie der Mistkerl dreinblickte, meinte er das tatsächlich so. Vielmehr ''glaubte ''er es tatsächlich. Auch wenn sich Kubinsky partout nicht erschloss, wie er diese verquere Logik plausibel erklären wollte. Eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr wissen, der Typ widerte ihn an; andererseits gehörte es zu seinem Job solche Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen, weswegen er nach einem tiefen Atemzug sagte: „Wollen Sie mich nicht erleuchten und an ihrem glorreichen Plan teilhaben lassen?“ „Aber sicher doch“, grinste Christoph. „Meine Geschichte hat im Grunde schon einige Brotkrumen gelegt, aber ich will es ihnen gerne näher erläutern. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich Autor und wenn Sie ihre Recherche ordentlich gemacht haben, sind Sie sicher bereits über einige meiner Texte gestolpert.“ „Klar doch und wenn Sie mir die Aussage gestatten: Selten habe ich so einen Rotz gelesen.“ Eine eiskalte Lüge, Kubinsky war freilich kein begeisterter Leser, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er kein Gespür für künstlerisches Talent besaß und der Kerl ''hatte ''Talent. Es kotzte ihn an, dass zugeben zu müssen, aber so war es nun mal. Allerdings verstand er auch sogleich, worauf der talentierte Künstler hinauswollte. Er hatte Hinweise geliefert, mehr als genug. In seinen Texten hat er sie verarbeitet, seine dunkelsten Gedanken, dass er sich dazu in der Lage fühlte einen Mord zu begehen, dass er Interesse daran hatte, diese Macht zu spüren, sich gleichwohl aber davor fürchtete. Vor den Konsequenzen, aber auch davor, selbst eines Tages Opfer eines Wahnsinnigen zu werden. Natürlich hatte er all das versteckt, unter Fiktion, so dass niemand direkt darüber gestolpert und ihn beschuldigt hätte, zu derartigen Dingen fähig zu sein. Aber dazu wäre es auch so nie gekommen, da ja niemand seine Werke je gelesen hatte, sein Traum sich einfach nicht erfüllen wollte. Seine falsche Meinung, tat dem Grinsen des Autors keinen Abbruch. „Sie lügen, Herr Kommissar, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich schätze mal als Hüter des Gesetzes müssen Sie mir gegenüber so auftreten. Haben Sie im Übrigen schon einmal von einem gewissen… na, wie hieß er noch gleich? Ach ja, Nathaniel Simon Laval gehört? Museumsdirektor, schreibt über einige seiner Exponate… klingelt da was? Na, ist auch egal. Jedenfalls hat er mich in gewisser Weise inspiriert. Eine seiner Geschichten, ‚Gedanken eines potenziellen Psychopathen‘ um genau zu sein, hat mich angesprochen, mich an mich selbst erinnert. Der Mann muss mindestens genauso verrückt sein wie ich, sollten Sie vielleicht mal unter die Lupe nehmen den Guten.“ „Ich werd’s mir merken.“ Wobei er den Namen innerlich unter ‚irrelevant‘ verbuchte. „Jedenfalls, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, fuhr Christoph fort. „Ach ja, mein ‚glorreicher‘ Plan. Bevor ich die Polizei verständigt und mich gestellt habe, habe ich die Zeilen, die sie gerade eben gelesen haben, in exakt dieser Ausführung an mehrere Zeitungen mit dem Vermerk geschickt, dass sie schon sehr bald verstehen würden. Ich schätze mittlerweile dürfte meine Tat publik geworden sein und besagte Zeitungen werden früher oder später ihre Schlüsse ziehen. Spätestens wenn ich verurteilt werde und mein Name bekannt wird, werde ich in aller Munde sein und ist das erst einmal geschehen… nun, ich denke den Rest können Sie sich selbst zusammenreimen, Herr Kommissar.“ „Sie kranker Bastard“, entfleuchte es Kubinsky. Am liebsten hätte er ihm ins Gesicht gelacht und ihm erklärt, dass sein verrückter Plan ein Schuss in den Ofen werden würde, aber sicher konnte er sich dabei nicht sein, ganz und gar nicht. Die Medien würden sich wie die Aasgeier auf den noch frischen Kadaver stürzen und das Thema so lange ausschlachten, bis nur noch Knochen übrig waren. Ja, der Name Christoph Grason würde in aller Munde sein und eher früher denn später, würde man über seine Geschichten stolpern. Zu gerne hätte der Kommissar darauf gebaut, dass weltweit alle Verlage auf ihre Moral appellierten und nichts davon je veröffentlichten, doch hierbei gab es Geld zu verdienen und das Beste: Sie mussten sich nicht einmal mehr um das Marketing kümmern, da der Autor diesen Part schon selbst übernommen hatte. Seine Bücher würden bekannt und gelesen werden, denn auch wenn all die Gutmenschen da draußen behaupteten, dass sie so etwas Verwerfliches niemals lesen würden, würden sie insgeheim doch genau das tun, um in die Psyche eines kranken Mannes hinabsteigen zu können, um sich daran zu ergötzen. Sein Traum würde wahr werden und es gab nichts, was Kubinsky tun konnte, um es zu verhindern. „Sie werden nichts von Ihrem Ruhm haben“, knurrte er bedrohlich, „weil sie den Rest ihres Lebens…“ „Oh bitte“, winkte der Andere ab. „Das Thema hatten wir doch schon.“ Jetzt langte es. Dem Mann platzte die Hutschnur, er ertrug das nicht mehr. Das miese Arschloch brachte wahllos einen Menschen um und bekam dann auch noch seinen Willen! Gottverflucht, jeder Mensch hatte Träume, aber nicht alle davon konnten in Erfüllung gehen. Das war grausam und schrecklich, keine Frage, aber dieser Umstand nannte sich Leben. Rechtfertigte das in irgendeiner Weise, was dieser Kerl getan hatte? Nein! Er sollte dafür bezahlen, was er getan hatte, nicht auch noch belohnt werden! „Wissen Sie was ich denke?“, warf der Autor noch ein. „Ich denke, Sie, Herr Kommissar, haben selbst einen Traum, den Sie gerne erfüllt sehen würden, aber die Welt lässt es nicht zu. Kurz gesagt: Sie sind neidisch. Neidisch, weil ich da Erfolg habe, wo Sie scheitern.“ Der Mann legte den Kopf schief, sein Gesicht färbte sich knallrot. „Wie war das?“ Christoph lächelte gewinnend. „Ich denke, Sie haben mich schon verstanden.“ Da explodierte Kubinsky endgültig. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Tisch, holte weit aus und knallte dem Dreckskerl eine. Die Wucht traf ihn so hart, dass er geradewegs durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Am liebsten wäre der Kommissar ihm noch hinterher gesprungen und hätte weiter auf ihn eingedroschen, doch da wurde hinter ihm auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Männer packten ihn, um genau das zu verhindern. Von der Ecke des Raumes aus, rappelte der Geschlagene sich indes halbwegs auf. Mit blutüberströmten Gesicht, weil ihm die Nase gebrochen worden war, grinste er weiter munter vor sich hin. Er hatte gewonnen, in mehrfacher Hinsicht. ' ' '15 Minuten ''''Drei Jahre später saßen Kommissar Kubinsky und Christoph Grason sich erneut im gleichen Verhörraum gegenüber. Der Polizist zeigte eine ähnlich unterkühlte Miene wie damals und nahm sich felsenfest vor, die Situation dieses Mal nicht eskalieren zu lassen. „Also noch einmal“, seufzte der Mann, der jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Schildern Sie mir bitte exakt den Tathergang, vom…“ „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Herr Kommissar“, unterbrach der Autor geduldig. „Warum das Alles? Sie schleppen mich ohne eine Erklärung hierher und verlangen von mir, dass ich Ihnen noch einmal haargenau erzähle, was damals geschehen ist. Meine Aussage haben Sie doch noch, also noch einmal: Warum das Alles?“ Das Dröhnen in seinem Schädel wurde langsam lärmender, seine Konzentration begann zu schwanken, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen setzte er zu der gewünschten Erklärung an, andernfalls konnte das hier noch Stunden dauern. „Es wurden Beweise entdeckt, die es rechtfertigen, den Fall neu aufzurollen.“ „Was für Beweise?“ „Eine Zeugenaussage.“ Eigentlich dürfte er vermutlich gar nicht darüber sprechen, aber eigentlich kümmerte ihn das auch nicht wirklich. Das Ganze war sowieso nur eine Farce. „Ehrlich gesagt, ist das ein Riesenhaufen Bullshit. Der Kerl behauptet den Mord beobachtet zu haben und definitiv nicht ''sie ''als Täter zu identifizieren. Leider sind seine Informationen stichhaltig und decken sich größtenteils mit unseren, weswegen wir dem nachgehen müssen.“ „Und dass trotz meines Geständnisses?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nun mal unser Rechtsstaat. Wo wir schon dabei sind, wie lange haben Sie noch auszusitzen?“ Christoph zeigte sein übliches Lächeln. „Man sagte mir, dass ich, wenn ich weiter so ein mustergütiges Verhalten an den Tag lege, in einem Jahr auf Bewährung rauskomme.“ Ein Jahr noch, dass machte insgesamt vier und das dafür, dass er einer Frau ihren Ehemann und drei Kindern ihren Vater entrissen hatte. Wieder einmal ballte Kubinsky die Hände zu Fäusten, lockerte sie jedoch gleich wieder. Was brachte es schon. Außerdem hatte er doch auch einen kleinen Sieg davongetragen, oder nicht? „Schade nur, dass Sie davon nichts haben werden, nicht?“ Das ließ Christoph aufhorchen. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ „Ihre Karriere hat sich doch schnell im Sand verlaufen“, erklärte der Kommissar bereitwillig. „Ein gutes halbes Jahr, gab es ein Riesen-Aufsehen um ihren Fall, Ihre Geschichten wurden gedruckt und vermarktet, wie von Ihnen prophezeit. Öffentlich wurde Empörung laut, im Geheimen hat man Ihre Werke verschlungen und dann, urplötzlich, war das Thema vom Tisch. Mittlerweile findet man Ihre Bücher höchstens noch in einer Grabbelkiste, wo sie niemand mehr anrührt. Ich hoffe Sie haben ihre fünfzehn Minuten genossen.“ „Das habe ich“, erklärte der Andere selbstzufrieden. Tatsächlich schien ihm die Ansprache überhaupt nichts auszumachen, was Kubinsky mehr als nur ärgerte. „Mir ging es nie darum, Ruhm zu erlangen um reich zu werden, Herr Kommissar. Alles was ich wollte, war Anerkennung und das meine Geschichten gelesen werden. Es mag eine kurze Glanzstunde gewesen sein, doch mein Ziel habe ich erreicht. Und ganz nebenbei, hoffe ich, dass meine Taten Ihnen im Nachhinein nicht zu viel Arbeit gemacht haben.“ Darüber konnte der Mann nur mit den Zähnen knirschen, da er ganz genau verstand, worauf Christoph anspielte. Nachahmungstäter. In Scharen waren sie aus ihren Löchern gekrochen, hatten beinahe so etwas wie einen Kult gebildet, in dem es darum ging, ihre Träume mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen, koste es was es wolle. Einige von ihnen waren erfolgreich gewesen, die meisten hatten nur sinnlose Zerstörung und Tod hinterlassen, sowohl an anderen als auch an sich selbst. Noch heute gab es hin und wieder Fälle von „Träumern“. So waren sie bald betitelt worden, als die Berichte sich gemehrt hatten. Ja, der gute Autor hatte wahrlich Eindruck hinterlassen, er hatte der Geschichte seinen Stempel aufgedrückt, sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und das Schauspiel beobachtet und Kubinsky hasste ihn abgrundtief dafür. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Abschaum unter seinem Stiefelabsatz zerquetscht, doch wegen der Aktion von vor drei Jahren hatte er heute noch genug Ärger am Hals, weswegen er den Drang runterschluckte. „Im Übrigen habe ich meine Zeit hinter Gittern sinnvoll genutzt“, führte Christoph weiter aus. „Mein Schreibfluss war nie so ungedämmt dahingegangen, wie in den letzten drei Jahren. Es hat sich für mich also gleich doppelt ausgezahlt. Mittlerweile muss ich all den Leuten wirklich zustimmen, die immer so gerne posaunen, dass man seinen Traum nur niemals aufgeben darf, immer dafür kämpfen muss. Da ist was Wahres dran.“ Kubinsky schnaufte verächtlich. Im lagen diverse Erwiderungen auf der Zunge, doch was würde es nutzen? Dem Kerl war nicht beizukommen, jedes Argument drehte er so, dass es für ihn passte, jede Beleidigung nahm er als Kompliment und an seinen moralischen Kompass zu appellieren, wäre vergebene Lebensmüh. Er war ein Psychopath wie er im Buche stand und bald wieder auf freiem Fuß. Allein dieser Gedanke ließ den Mann schäumen vor Wut. „Zurück zum Thema“, knurrte er, ehe er doch noch die Fassung verlor. Das Pochen in seinem Schädel nahm mittlerweile beachtliche Ausmaße an. ''Jetzt nur nicht den Kopf verlieren, ''dachte er und hätte beinahe darüber gelacht. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, die Aussage weiter oder überhaupt endlich mal aufzunehmen, riss plötzlich jemand die Tür auf. Sein Kollege Reinhart kam zum Vorschein. „Lass alles stehen und liegen“, sagte er knapp. „Es gab einen Notruf. Seeburger Straße 67. Wir sollen sofort hin.“ „Und was ist mit…?“ „Der wird gleich abgeholt“, erklärte sein Kollege, ehe er sich auch schon davonmachte. ''Na, das ist ja großartig… ''Immerhin brachte es ihn weg von dem Scheißkerl, auch wenn er sich ihm dafür zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wieder würde annehmen müssen. „Seien Sie bis zu ihrer Abholung artig“, meinte er noch beiläufig, während er sich selbst zur Tür begab. „Einen Moment noch, Herr Kommissar, wenn Sie gestatten.“ Kubinsky drehte sich genervt zu ihm um. „Was denn noch?“ „Ich wollte nur eben Ihre Meinung einholen. Meine neuen Geschichten, werden sich dank meines von Ihnen so schön zusammengefassten sang- und klanglosen von der Bildfläche-verschwinden, sicher nicht gut vermarkten. Was denken Sie, ob mein glorreicher Plan noch einmal aufgeht, um mich wieder in das Bewusstsein meiner Leserschaft zu hämmern?“ Er kicherte leise. „Verstanden, ''hämmern?“ Der Andere betrachtete ihn fassungslos aufgrund des makabreren Witzes, mehr noch aber wegen seiner indirekten Ankündigung, gleich nach seiner Entlassung aus der Strafvollzugsanstalt einen weiteren Mord zu begehen. Gerade als er etwas dazu sagen wollte, hörte er ein lautes Rufen. „Andreas, nun komm schon!“ Mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutend und eine finstere Miene aufsetzend, erklärte er: „Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch!“ Dann verschwand er. Zurück blieb somit nur Christoph, der die Augen schloss und leise in sich hineinlächelte. „Ich freue mich schon darauf. Bis dahin: träumen Sie schön, Herr Kommissar.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord